reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Micah Bell
Micah Bell III (referred to as Micah Bell) is a central character and the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. He is also mentioned in Red Dead Online. History Background Micah Bell III was born circa 1860 to Micah Bell Jr., a ruthless petty outlaw. When Micah was 17 in 1877, he and his father were on the run for the brutal double homicide of Roscoe and Jean Briggs, who were hung from the rafters with their throats slit. It can be assumed that he was his father's partner-in-crime throughout his upbringing, although evidence suggests that he also ran with his brother, Amos, for a time. Micah became acquainted with two outlaws named Cleet and Joe at some point, and also mentions being involved in a failed bank robbery down south with Norman. In 1898, Micah met Dutch van der Linde in a bar, where he saved his life after a gold deal went sour. Micah was accepted into the Van der Linde gang although, unlike the others, he was already an experienced outlaw before he joined. After five months, he set his sights on a ferry in Blackwater. The heist was supposed to be a big score, but it was a disaster and the gang was forced to flee from the heat into the mountains of Ambarino. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Micah is first mentioned by Dutch when he and Arthur venture out to find some food for the camp, as he sent Bell to scout ahead, along with John Marston. Micah is first physically seen riding with a lantern, as Dutch and Arthur ride out of Colter. He says that he found a homestead up north that appears to be throwing a party. After riding away, Dutch, Micah, and Arthur come across the homestead and he and Arthur take cover while Dutch tries to persuade the "owners" to help them. Whilst in cover, Micah discovers a body in the wagon and alerts Arthur, before a shootout occurs when the "owners" are revealed to be O'Driscolls who attempt to kill them. After killing the enemy gang members, they loot the home, but whilst checking the barn, Arthur hears a scream and investigates the house. He finds Dutch yelling at Micah who is harassing a distressed woman. Before finding out she isn't an O'Driscoll, Micah flips the table, knocking down the lantern and setting the house ablaze. After realizing the woman is not the enemy, they grab her and leave the now burning ranch. After returning to camp, Micah finds out he is bunked with Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella and Lenny Summers which prompts him to make racist remarks about his bunkmates. Micah was also ordered to go back to the homestead and bury Jake Adler, but he most likely didn't since there is no evidence of any grave nearby. Micah later gets into an argument with Bill and punches him in the face, although the pair are restrained by Lenny, Arthur and Javier before a fight can break out. Dutch then comes in and reprimands the two, before telling them that they are going to launch an assault against an O'Driscoll camp, which Micah is involved with. Micah is also part of the crew that robs the Cornwall train, and, after the guards are eliminated, he searches the train for loot with Arthur and Lenny. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Before arriving at the new camp location, Micah and Lenny are sent scouting near Strawberry, but get drawn into a bar fight which leads to Micah killing two O'Driscolls, which lands him in the local jail. Arthur comes to the jailhouse a few days later on Dutch's orders and reluctantly rescues Bell. Micah immediately shoots his O'Driscoll cellmate in the head, and the pair clear off the guards in the immediate area. Arthur insists they should leave, but Micah instead fights his way through town to get his prized revolvers back, searching for an ex-associate of his. Micah soon finds him, and kills both him and his wife, before retrieving his guns and resuming his escape from the town. The reckless charge almost cost both he and Arthur their lives, and afterwards, Arthur scolds Micah for his recklessness. Micah, who doesn't want to return to Dutch empty-handed, contacts Arthur and asks him to help him rob a stagecoach. After a brief gunfight, they take the stagecoach, before a gang of O'Driscolls attempt to steal it from them. Micah and Arthur camp on one side of the river, and after a long fight, annihilate the enemy gang. Arthur and Micah then take the loot and, now feeling that he has redeemed himself, Micah returns to the rest of the gang. Clemens's Point Chapter At some point, news reaches the gang that the O'Driscolls intend to hold a truce meeting for Dutch and Colm. Hosea believes it to be a trap, and Dutch initially agrees with him. Micah, on the other hand, believes it is worth going to, and convinces Dutch to go to it anyway. Dutch, Micah and Arthur ride out to meet the O'Driscolls, although the meeting results in Arthur's capture after he is sent to a secluded spot above to be a sniper. Dutch and Micah, however, come out unscathed and return to camp. A few weeks later, Arthur meets Micah, Bill and Sean MacGuire in Rhodes to discuss a potential protection job with Sheriff Leigh Gray and his family. However, it turns out to be a trap, as the Grays discovered that the Van der Linde gang were responsible for burning their tobacco fields. Sean is killed in the ambush, leaving the other three gang members to fight the Lawmen and Gray hired guns. Bill is soon captured, leaving Arthur and Micah to work together. After dealing with most of the enemies, Micah and Arthur confront Sheriff Gray and demand the release of Bill. Leigh Gray then exits his office with a gun to Bill’s head but is killed by Arthur, before the other three are also killed, by Micah and Arthur. After the shootout, Arthur angrily blames his death on Micah and Bill's carelessness and asks Bill to give Sean a proper burial. After Braithwaites abduct Jack, Dutch tells Micah and Kieran to stay behind and protect the camp while the rest of the gunmen assault Braithwaite Manor to rescue Jack. Saint Denis Chapter Micah gets a lead on a heavily guarded stagecoach, and decides to bring Arthur and Bill along for the robbery. Using dynamite, they stop the stagecoach before descending upon it. After a short fight with the well-armed guards, the stagecoach‘s loot is taken by the three, who divide the spoils. Micah later takes part in the robbery of the Lemoyne National Bank. After it goes sour, he and some of the other gang members (namely Dutch, Arthur, Bill and Javier) board a ship destined for the South Pacific. Guarma Chapter After the boat sinks, Bell washes up on the shores of Guarma with everyone besides Arthur. Not long after Arthur finds the others, they are ambushed and captured by Guarman troops. After they manage to escape with the help of Hercule Fortaine, they go and rest at the rebel outpost of La Capilla, where Micah stays for a time. He eventually goes to Cinco Torres along with the rest of the gang, right before federal troops descend upon it. After fighting off the enemy attack, they learn that Colonel Fussar has positioned artillery batteries on the beaches to prevent them from leaving. Micah and the gang then storm the batteries, where he places dynamite in order to blow them up. He then takes part in the charge against Aguasdulces, which results in the ship captain being rescued and the five were able to leave safely. He, along with the rest of the gang, then set sail out of Guarma. Beaver Hollow Chapter At some point after arriving from Guarma, Micah was either arrested by Pinkertons and forced to serve as a spy, or decided to make a deal with the Pinkertons in some way where he would serve as an informant in exchange for his freedom. Either way, he begins telling them about the gang's activities. He gives them the gang's location at Lakay, which causes a full-on assault and gunfight between gang members and the Pinkertons. The gang barely survives the assault, managing to push government forces out thanks mainly to the efforts of Arthur, Sadie and Bill. Following the Pinkerton assault in Lakay, the gang is forced to move their camp to Beaver Hollow. From that point forward, Micah starts having a strong influence on Dutch, who is also becoming distraught at Arthur's recent change in behaviour (mainly caused by Arthur discovering he has Tuberculosis and is going to die soon). Micah becomes more influential, acting as Dutch’s new enforcer and expecting gang members to answer to him. Micah makes a plan with Dutch to confront Leviticus Cornwall, after his yacht comes into Annesburg. The two bring along Arthur, and the three wait for him at the docks. Micah goes and searches for information relating to the Cornwall company, while Dutch and Arthur confront him. After Dutch kills Cornwall, Micah will rendezvous with the two other men and the three fight their way out of the town. Micah will then tell Arthur and Bill to go steal some dynamite, and that he can't because he has “planning” to do. After this has been done, he asks Arthur to help John to blow up Bacchus Bridge with the stolen dynamite. Micah later shows up with two men that he knew named Cleet and Joe, who wish to join the gang. Dutch happily accepts them, due to him seeing a collapse in loyalty from the rest of the gang. Micah capitalizes on this, creating more conflict between Dutch, John and Arthur by trying to convince Dutch that the latter two are traitors, while showing superficial loyalty to Dutch and manipulating him. Micah organises the robbery of a train carrying army payroll and also takes part in it. During the robbery, John gets shot and falls off the train. Dutch says that he will go back for him, but ultimately leaves him to die, lying to the rest of the gang that John was already dead by the time they got to him. After the robbery ends and everyone is returning to camp, the gang learns that Pinkertons had kidnapped Abigail. Micah convinces Dutch not to go after her, saying that the risks are too high. Dutch agrees with Micah, and decides that Abigail is not worth saving. This action prompts Arthur and Sadie to go rescue her alone. During the operation to rescue Abigail, Arthur learns from Agent Milton that Micah has been the rat since Guarma. Upon learning this, Arthur returns to camp to confront Micah about it in front of the rest of the gang. A standoff occurs, with Arthur and Micah drawing on each other, and with Arthur trying to convince Dutch that Micah is a rat while Micah tries to get Dutch on his side by denying it and telling Dutch that they could accomplish so much together. John suddenly returns, still wounded, claiming that Dutch and Micah left him to die, and he joins Arthur's side. Susan Grimshaw also joins Arthur's side and points a shotgun at Micah, but Micah kills her while she is distracted with the news of the Pinkertons' arrival. In the end, all of the remaining members of gang side with Micah. Pinkertons now led by Agent Ross arrive, launching another assault on the gang. Micah and everyone who sided with him then flee the scene. Later, Micah reappears leading the gang, trying to pursue Arthur and John on horseback, only to lose track of them in the woods. The following set of events will depend on the player's choice and Arthur's level of Honor: Arthur helps John (High Honor): Arthur and John run away together and decide to traverse the mountains. Eventually, Arthur tells John to keep going alone, while he holds off the Pinkertons. Micah reappears soon afterwards, and the two engage in a fistfight. After a long, gruelling fight, Arthur crawls towards a revolver that has fallen out of a holster, with the intention of shooting Micah, but he is ultimately prevented from doing so by Dutch, who steps on it before Arthur can reach it. Arthur says that he always did his best for Dutch and that John was the only one who made it, while Micah picks up his own revolver from the floor and begs Dutch to go with him and get the money. In the end, Dutch walks away and Micah, frustrated, also leaves the scene. As a result, Arthur is left to die from his Tuberculosis, watching one last sunrise before passing away. Arthur helps John (Low Honor): Every event up to the point Dutch leaves Arthur and Micah is the same. However, after Dutch leaves, Micah will approach Arthur and pull out one of his revolvers, saying that Arthur is no better than him. He then shoots Arthur in the forehead, laughs, spits on his corpse, and walks away. Arthur goes back for the money (High Honor): Arthur leaves John to steal the gang's money hidden back in the caves, but he is suddenly attacked by Micah on his way out, who stabs Arthur in the side during a brief struggle. They then engage in a knife fight where Arthur eventually manages to slash Micah‘s left eye, to which Micah responds by tackling Arthur and trying to stab him, but to no avail. Arthur bites Micah's hand and punches Micah off him. Dutch arrives and breaks it up but, after Arthur re-iterates that Micah was the traitor, he leaves both of them behind. Micah also leaves, and is seen taking the sack of money which Arthur stole from Dutch’s chest, leaving Arthur to finally succumb to his Tuberculosis and his injuries. Arthur goes back for the money (Low Honor): Much of the knife fight is the same but, at the end, Arthur will not manage to slash Micah's left eye and instead loses his balance, resulting in Micah tackling him to the ground. Micah manages to stab Arthur in the chest during this struggle, before Dutch arrives to break it up. With his dying breaths, Arthur swears that Micah is the traitor and begs Dutch to kill him, but Dutch abandons them both. After Dutch has gone, Micah approaches Arthur with a knife and finishes him off by stabbing him in the back, before leaving. Beecher's Hope Chapter Following the Van der Linde gang's dissolution, Micah went on to form his own gang, taking Cleet and Joe with him. Throughout the years, they committed various crimes including several vicious murders, some of which involved dismemberment; Micah is said to have personally killed two dozen men during this time. A newspaper in 1907 reports that Micah’s “acts of lawlessness rival that of Van der Linde himself”, and that a lot of people were terrified of him. Additionally, Micah found himself in the custody of a sheriff at some stage, but managed to escape. Sometime later, Micah murdered a young girl's family, but Cleet saved the only remaining member - a young girl. Micah tried to kill him for it, although Cleet managed to escape. Micah would also re-unite with Dutch at some point and, despite hiding out on Mount Hagen, they manage to recover the Blackwater money. In 1907, Sadie catches wind of Micah's activities, and ventures out with John Marston and Charles Smith to exact revenge on Micah. After a trek up the mountain, during which Joe is killed, John confronts Micah and the two exchange fire, ending up in a deadlock. A wounded Sadie manages to flank Micah from behind, catching him off guard and forcing him to surrender. Before Micah can be killed, Dutch emerges from a cabin, guns drawn. Micah manages to overpower Sadie, holding her hostage, and a Mexican stand-off ensues between John, Micah and Dutch. Dutch initially appears to be on Micah’s side, but eventually shoots Micah in the chest, mortally wounding him. In a last-ditch effort, Micah attempts to shoot John and Dutch, but John is quicker and shoots Micah multiple times. His fate sealed, Micah tries to walk away, but drops dead into the snow after a few steps. His death meant the end of his reign of terror on the region and his comeuppance for betraying the Van der Linde gang. During the credits, Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham are seen discovering his body in the mountains. While never explicitly stated, further scenes imply that the discovery of his death led to the Bureau of Investigation tracing the murder of Micah back to John Marston, thus leading to the events of Red Dead Redemption. Since no one ever bothered to bury him, Micah's now frozen corpse will remain atop the mountain, for the player to return to and claim Micah's Revolver for themselves. Character Personality Micah is considered to be wild and unpredictable even by the Van der Linde gang's standards and is said to enjoy the action in his life, even going as far as shooting half the town of Strawberry in order to reclaim his prized revolvers. In spite of his wild nature, Micah is an experienced criminal and hitman, earning him the favor of Dutch himself. Micah has a poor relationship with most of the gang members, as he frequently antagonizes and bullies them. Besides Dutch, Micah also tries to get Arthur's trust and approval, even though Arthur's opinion of Micah isn't very high, as he doesn't trust Micah's wild and opportunistic nature. Arthur's fears are proven true later in the game, when Micah starts working as a mole for the Pinkerton Detective Agency, ultimately causing the downfall of the original Van der Linde gang by the end of Red Dead Redemption 2. When called out on his disloyalty, Micah simply labels himself a survivor, showing no loyalty to anyone but himself. Over the course of the game, Micah's relationship with Arthur turns into a rivalry, as Dutch and Arthur begin to distrust each other. He often flaunts his new position as Dutch's right-hand man in Arthur's face and ridicules his tuberculosis, calling him “Black Lung”. Micah seems to have always been jealous of Arthur, as at the end of the game, if the player's honor is low and Arthur didn't go after the money, he will scream that Arthur is not better than him, before shooting Morgan in the head, laughing, and then spitting on his corpse. Micah treats everyone he meets with sadistic and psychotic contempt, holding absolutely no standards whatsoever. He creepily and forcibly flirts with almost every woman at the camp and is implied to have sexually harassed Sadie when they first met. He violently teases Jack when he was four years old and is accused of killing an entire family except for a little girl, who escaped. Micah is also an unrepentant racist, treating Lenny, Charles, and Javier with open disgust solely because they're not white. He calls Lenny and Javier "darkies", Charles a "redskin", and tells Javier to "fuck off back to Mexico". He's purposely vague and mysterious about his past, though he does mention that his father taught him that "sympathy is for the weak" and that the United States is a survival of the Darwinistic, dog-eat-dog world. He is also cruel to animals, which is evident by the fact that he frequently kicks Cain and is even implied to have killed him when the dog disappeared. Appearance In 1899, Micah has shoulder-length, blond hair, as well as a thick, horseshoe mustache and side-whiskers. By 1907, he has shorter hair and seems to have aged considerably, with his hair having mostly gone grey. He wears a (usually undone) black leather jacket, a red shirt, a blue neckerchief, beige trousers and a white hat. In cold temperatures, he is instead seen with a long, brown leather jacket and, in 1907, it is more worn and accompanied instead by black trousers and grey leg warmers. Micah is armed with a pair of custom Double-action Revolvers (ironically having "Vengeance is hereby mine" engraved into the barrel) which have dark grey frames and grips that are painted red and black, which he uses with immense skill. Depending on the decisions made in the mission "Red Dead Redemption" Micah might have a huge scar on his left eye (due to Arthur slashing his face with a knife a during the "Go after the money" ending with high honor). For the bank robbery in Saint Denis, Micah wears a white suit with a black shirt, a red waistcoat, and a white tie. While in Guarma, he wears the same black shirt but has it undone and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with grey trousers and slightly longer facial hair. While not as fleshy as Williamson, Micah has a slightly large gut. By 1907, Micah has lost weight and is very slim, while also having paler skin, suggesting that he has been in the mountains for a long time. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Outlaws from the West" *"Old Friends" *"Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" *"Eastward Bound" *"Blessed are the Meek?" *"An American Pastoral Scene" (Boss) *"Advertising, The New American Art" *"Blessed are the Peacemakers" (Boss) *"A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" *"Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" *"The Battle of Shady Belle" *"Banking, The Old American Art" *"Welcome to the New World" *"Hell Hath No Fury" *"Paradise Mercifully Departed" *"Dear Uncle Tacitus" *"Fleeting Joy" *"That's Murfree Country" *"Visiting Hours" *"Just a Social Call" (Boss) *"The Delights of Van Horn" (Boss) *"My Last Boy" *"Our Best Selves" *"Red Dead Redemption" (Betrayal) *"American Venom" (Killed) Quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Trivia *Despite being the most immoral member of the Van der Linde gang and the main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2, Micah is almost never seen without a white hat on his head, which is traditionally associated with protagonists or "good guys" in classical Westerns. It's possible this distinction foreshadows Micah's traitorous nature, as Micah outwardly presents himself as a loyal member of the gang when in actuality he is the main antagonist. *If Arthur or John visit Micah's temporary Strawberry camp at any point after "An American Pastoral Scene", they will find two newspaper clippings and a torn wanted poster of indeterminate age for Dutch van der Linde, listing a bounty of $1000 for his capture or death. One of the articles, from 1877, mentions Micah and his father as the primary suspects in the gruesome murder of an Ohio rancher and his wife. The other details the ferry heist, and mentions that local authorities are still searching for the $150,000 stolen from the steamboat by the gang. **It is unknown why Micah is carrying the wanted poster, but given his mercenary nature and his later betrayal of his fellow gang members, it's not hard to imagine that Micah may well have intended to turn Dutch in—or perhaps kill him—and collect on the reward once the Blackwater money had been recovered. *In-game, Micah is seen using a pair of custom Double-action Revolvers, although in the concept art he uses a pair of Schofield Revolvers instead. Additionally, only one of his revolvers can be looted from his corpse. *If one looks closely, they will notice a small match in the band of his hat. *In dialogue, Micah reveals that he had sex with Jenny Kirk when the gang were camped near Blackwater. He goes on to describe her as a "dirty little thing" and says how she "could’ve been carrying Micah Bell the Fourth for all I know". *Ironically enough, much like Arthur, Micah seems to have respiratory problems, constantly snorting, clearing his throat, and coughing. *If the player antagonizes him enough, Micah will shove Arthur, just like Dutch. *Micah seems to be very attached to his guns, risking his life to go back and get them in Strawberry, admitting to Arthur afterwards ”Ain’t much I care about more than those guns”. Additionally, Micah can often be seen checking and cleaning his guns whilst in camp. *At various moments in the game, Micah refers to the Van der Linde gang as his family or to Arthur in particular as his brother. In the Old Testament, Micah is the name of a prophet who at one point (Micah 7:6) warns of internal familial threats: “A man’s enemies will be the members of his own household” (often translated into various alternatives, such as: “Your worst enemies will be in your own family”). *Micah's horse is a male Missouri Fox Trotter called “Baylock”. With its black body and white face, it bears a striking resemblance to the Dark Horse from Red Dead Redemption, which would spawn if the player's honor was low. This is almost certainly intentional, given Micah's evil and dishonourable nature. *If the player examines Micah's corpse after the epilogue, they will notice that he has the scar over his eye regardless of the decisions made in the mission "Red Dead Redemption". *Strangely, Micah is never seen eating or sleeping in the entire game. Neither in free roam nor cutscenes. Gallery Rdr2 micah bell.png Rdr2_micah_bell_1.jpeg Rdr2_micah_bell_2.jpeg Rdr2_micah_bell_3.jpeg Micah Bell - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional art of Micah Bell RDR2-Micah-Snow.jpg|Micah's first appearance, in Outlaws from the West the first mission of Chapter 1 MicahBell-1.jpg|Micah in Rhodes Micah Bell 1906 scar.jpg|Micah in 1907, with the scar micahdidnothingwrong.jpg|Micah's frozen corpse BaylockBoy.jpeg|Micah's horse Related Content }} de:Micah Bell it:Micah Bell es:Micah Bell Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Mentioned characters in Online Category:Antagonists